


Just Another Frerard Story

by elimak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimak/pseuds/elimak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my and a friend of mine's attempt of writing a parody fic. We gathered every single stereotype that is used in high school AU's and made fun of them, adding a bit of other stuff. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Frerard Story

**Author's Note:**

> it's not finished. yet. maybe one day I or we will finish it. But for the last time remember, this is a parody

Gerard’s POV

I was dragged out of my dream by the sound of my alarm clock. I raised my hand at the direction of the noise, pushed the device from my night stand and heard it fall to the ground shutting up once and for all. This was my 5th alarm clock this week although it was a Monday. I got out of the bed and tripped over some empty whiskey bottles and walked through the beer can sea to the mirror. I carelessly brushed my shoulder length jet black hair with my fingers, right after that I smeared on some eyeliner without looking even though I was standing in front of a mirror. I checked my clothes that I was wearing to see whether they were acceptable enough to go out in public with, because I crashed on the couch and slept in my clothes yesterday… Those words had a ring to them so I wrote them down in my sketchbook.

I felt hungry… Well not really, I only crave coffee. I walked out of my basement bedroom that looked like a cave and made my way down to the kitchen. After a few minutes of trying to heat the coffee with my laser vision I gave up and turned on the coffee maker. When the drink was done I took my usual 3 cups of energy. _That should be enough for the morning_ I thought. I poured the rest of the coffee in an old beer helmet that I used to wear to my last school every day. To this day I don’t understand why I got bullied there maybe it was because I wore black nail polish to school that one time. After fixing up my helmet and putting my sketchbook I got the feeling like I forgot something. I was closing the front door when it finally hit me. I dropped my backpack and ran back into the house.

Mikey’s POV

 I was peacefully sleeping on my soft bed until I was woken up by the sound of someone running up the stairs. I opened up my eyes just in time to see a strange shape barge in my room breathing angrily. While I was reaching for my glasses it got closer and started screaming in a really low and loud voice

“Gerard angry! Gerard smash!” while sending my alarm flying to my bedroom wall. At that moment I didn’t even need my glasses to tell that it was my stupid older brother having one of his anger fits.

“Again?” I asked my voice still rough from the sleep. Gerard just straightened out his jacket, brushed the dust off his shoulder and casually waltzed out of my room like nothing happened.

“Typical” I said with a scoff and let my head hit the pillow without even bothering to take off the glasses.

Back to Gerard’s POV

After breaking the 6th alarm clock this week I felt better (since I like the number 6) and was prepared to face the first day at my new school. I was walking through the unfamiliar streets of the new little town knowing I was gonna be late but still dragging my feet along the sidewalk and slurping the coffee from the helmet. I’m too punk rock for school I thought. I finally reached the gates to hell aka high school. No, seriously, there was a statue of Satan near the gates surrounded by a ring of fire. I walked through the front door and started looking for the secretary’s office. I walked around the school for what seemed like ages, heard the bell ring announcing the start of the first lesson so the hallways were empty by the time I saw the big bright neon sign that said ‘secretary’. I opened up the door, stepped in the bright room hesitantly and approached the desk while slurping my coffee.

A young lady was sitting behind it looking at the computer screen with a bored expression on her face while scrolling down some page. Curious I leaned over the desk to see what she was doing and to get her attention but she quickly changed the tab to a google page and stared at it with an empty face her cheeks turning pink. She turned to me and asked with a bright, polite voice

“Hello there, can I help you?” the tag on her shirt said ‘Julia’ and the name suited her well. She had light hair, bright blue eyes and the deathly hallows symbol on her neck - all in all she looked like a bucket of sunshine and I already liked her. I took a last slurp of my drink before answering

“Yeah… My name is Gerard Way and I’m the new kid.”

“Oh yes I was informed about you, this is your schedule and please sign these.” Julia said passing me some important looking papers. I signed them messily and she also passed me a poster. I stared at it confused while she nodded at it indicating to sign it as well.

“What’s this?” I asked looking at the four strange men on the poster. They were very weird and bright: one was with red hair and what looked like a kid’s mask on his face, there were also two other people half of their faces covered with bandanas and another with an impressive fro and dark shades covering his eyes.

“Just don’t ask, everyone has to do it. Hold on I’ll get my camera.” she said casually. I stared at her incredulously wondering what the hell is going on and signed the poster before she briefly blinded my eyes with a flash from her expensive looking camera and let me out of her office saying “have a good day” and slammed the door behind me.

I quickly looked over my today’s lessons and the first one was math which I already missed 5 minutes of. I found the classroom -13 and the moment I touched the doorknob I already heard someone sneer ‘fag’ and laughter roll through the classroom. I opened up the door and felt a paper hit my head and when I looked over I realized it was the old short math teacher who threw it. She laughed it off and said

“Welcome! You must be Gerard. This is how we welcome new people into our school. Here are your books and go take a seat.”

I walked awkwardly to the back of the classroom hearing the coffee splash in the containers of my helmet. I took a sip as I looked for a free spot. There was only one left and coincidently it happened to be near a pretty looking guy with a Misfits hoodie. His hair was shaved at the sides and bleached while in the middle there was a lock of black hair in a sleepy Mohawk. He had perfectly shaped hazel eyes but they were a bit darker than mine giving them this mysterious look. He also had x’s drawn across his eyes and nose and lip piercings. His skin was the color of black coffee with milk, just the way I like it best. I sat down next to him and blushed because he was so cute. He looked over and gave me a smile and as we stared at one another I already knew something special was going to happen between us.

My vision went suddenly white and the both of us looked out the window where it came from. The culprit was already climbing down the ladder so we didn’t get to see who it was, all I heard was a familiar girls voice say “this is so going on my tumblr.”

I glanced at my neighbor and saw the same confused face that I had

“What’s a tumblr?” I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. He shrugged and extended his hand

“I’m Frank by the way.” I shook it and saw his cheeks get a bit pinker from the skin contact.

“I’m Gerard, you’re into Misfits too?” I asked pointing to his hoodie. I knew nothing about this Frank kid but I could already tell he’s not like the rest of them and that we had a lot in common.

“Yeah! You like them too? There are only a few people I know who like them. What’s our favorite song? What’s your favorite picture of them sleeping?” Frank rambled on quickly like a cute hyperactive bunny.

We started talking about Misfits, other good rock bands and comic books. The way he talked and moved was so hypnotizing my eyes were the size of golf balls as I stared at him and continued slurping the rest of my drink. _I’m going to need a refill soon_ I thought. I always found the saying ‘love at first sight’ quite cheesy but right now it fit perfectly. I couldn’t stop giggling like a little girl at everything he said or staring at his pretty, soft, bow shaped lips wondering how they would feel on mine especially with the lip ring.

I tuned out what the math teacher was saying because I don’t care about school or grades or my future but at one point when Frank and I had nothing more to say to each other I finally turned so I was sitting properly, facing the blackboard. The old short lady was pointing at some figures drawn on the board and saying “Blah blah blah”. I squinted my eyes thinking if I’d gone crazy but then I notices that the whole class wasn’t listening and doing other things. I looked over to Frank, my breath taken away once again by how beautiful he was and asked

“Is she always like this?” Frank nodded answering

“Yeah, she’s been like that for like a month now, either she’s got a condition or maybe she thinks this is funny ‘cause our exams are in a couple of weeks.”

I shrugged it off because I remembered that I don’t really give a fuck.

“Hey, what’s your next lesson?” I asked seeing as the lesson was going to an end.

“Uh… Biology. What about you?” Frank said with a hopeful expression on his face. I felt one of those painful lumps stuck in my throat, my whole body filling with sadness as I answered

“Chemistry” my voice still shook and I had to keep the tears from falling. He let out a sad “oh…” and looked down at his table with a pout. I couldn’t believe I wasn’t going to see him for an entire hour so I continued staring at him, slurping the last of my coffee not caring that I look like a creep so I could remember every detail about his face and survive till the 3rd lesson when we’ll have history together. When the bell rang my heart dropped to my stomach. We got out of our seats as slow as possible. Frank explained how to get to classroom 278, his shoulder brushing against mine sweetly. We walked through the corridor until we had to go in separate directions. We embraced each other saying goodbye. I didn’t want to let go of him, it felt too nice and I almost said that to him out loud. As I pulled away I savored the feeling of his hand touching my skin sending shivers everywhere and felt my cheeks heat up.

I continued standing at the same place staring at Frank until I could no longer see him in the sea of people. I walked to the classroom watching some of the people around me shoot me weird stares or point at the direction of my head and laugh, maybe the nail polish thing got to this school as well I though as I adjusted my helmet.

I went into the classroom before the bell rang and went up the teacher to collect my books

“Hello, I’m the new kid, Gerard Way. I’m supposed to pick up my books?” I said uncertainly looking over the big chemistry classroom which looked a bit fancier than the other one, well the desks certainly did.

The teacher was old and very big, she also looked intimidating and I didn’t want to get on her bad side. She adjusted her little glasses before answering quickly

“Hi, welcome to our school Gerard. Everyone calls me Mrs. E. Your books are on this table and go take the back seat because as I remember well it’s not taken. I hope you’re a hard worker.”

I took the books and went to sit at the very end of the room. It was still recess so I was the only one sitting there. I looked over to the left side of my desk which was empty, no Frank to fill it. I hoped no one else would sit there as tears welled up in my eyes from the emptiness in my heart.

While I was sitting there, mourning the loss of my one and true love I heard the principal of the school walk by yelling

“2nd lesson guys! Get your asses in those classrooms NOW!” the door opened and I caught a glimpse of him walking down the hallway with a large bell in his hand, swinging it around creating a very loud noise.

People started filling in slowly still chatting with one another. I paid no attention to them because I hate people but the 3 jocks standing a few desks away caught my eye, maybe because they were snickering, laughing, snorting while doing so and pointing at me. The huddled up together putting their hands on their shoulders like before a football game and discussed something serious. They all yelled ‘hut!’ before breaking apart and walking towards their seats. Two of them sat right in front of me while the last, biggest and dumbest looking one sat with me on my left where my imaginary Frank was sitting. The one with unnaturally blond hair in front of me turned to me, gave me a disapproving look and turned to my neighbor

“Hey Tucker isn’t this the new fag in school?” he said with a smirk pointing to me.

“Yeah Todd, I think it is. Hey, what’s your name fag? I bet your name is even queerer than your hair” Todd said pushing me in the shoulder where Frank’s sweet hand once was. I stayed quiet, ignoring the petty insults but they didn’t back off and Tucker yelled

“Hey fag, I’m talking to you!” and knocked down my helmet cracking it along the side. I couldn’t hold it anymore and tears started streaming down my face. But I wasn’t crying, men don’t cry they weep.

I stood up and shamefully went to get my coffee helmet. _How am I going to drink my coffee now?_ I thought inspecting the crack and the dent in one of the holders. I could fix it but I wouldn’t be able to wear it for today.

“5th desk, lower your chemical activity” Mrs. E said pointing to the jocks. Ok, I had to admit, the teacher was kind of cool, I actually listened on the lesson for once because she was a funny lady and for the first time in years I understood the subject.

I had to remember to ask Frank why everybody calls her Mrs. E. The jocks didn’t bother me too much for the rest of the lesson, only a few pushes and sneers but nothing too harsh. My heart ached from the separation from Frank, every time I thought of him new tears threatened to fall.

The bell rang properly this time ending the second lesson. My heart jumped in excitement as I realized that I was going to see _him_ again. I practically ran to the history classroom almost forgetting my helmet. Frank wasn’t there yet so I paced along the hallway anxiously, rechecking whether I was waiting near the right classroom. When I reached the end of the hallway I turned around and saw Frank appear from around the corner. We stopped and stared at each other from afar. Butterflies invaded my stomach from how perfect he looked.

This was the first time I had the chance to check him out from head to toe. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were messily ripped at the knees, a hot pink belt and black converse. I licked my lips at the sight. We started walking towards each other slowly, getting faster with each step and finally breaking into a run. The waited moment arrived and we embraced each other fitting just right into one another’s arms. I whispered into his ear

“I missed you.”

He answered with a soft “me too.”

We broke apart after a couple of minutes reluctantly.

“What happened to your helmet?” Frank asked pointing to the damaged thing.

“Some jocks knocked it over” I answered sadly.

“Awww I really liked it. It went good with your eyes” Frank said with a cute pout. I blushed at the compliment letting out a high-pitched nervous giggle. I was intoxicated by his stare for a moment before I remembered

“What was with the principle and the bell at the start of the 2nd lesson?”

“Oh, that’s what he does when the power goes out.” Frank answered casually like it happened a lot.

The bell rang and we went into the classroom. We took our seats and I noticed that the teacher was sitting at the back while some skinny dude with glasses was standing in her place.

“Oh no, not again.” Frank sighed putting his face in his hands.

“What? What’s the matter?” I asked concerned.

“You’ll see” Frank said putting his head on the table. The teacher announced that the specky guy will present a project about the civil war for the whole lesson.

“How bad can it get?” I said to myself.

 Pretty bad apparently, it felt like I had my life sucked out of me of how boring the presentation was. His jokes were worse than an 80 year old lady that couldn’t control her bladder. After one more reference to his family and another high – pitched laugh I turned to Frank and said

“Wow, and I thought I was gay.”

“Yeah I know” Frank replied understandingly. Then a kid barged into the classroom while carrying a giant hammer. He ran up to me and slammed my head with it and screamed ‘REALIZATION’. No one else in the class seemed to notice. The realization finally hit me. Literally. Frank was gay. We looked at one another with understanding looks and smirked. Just as I was about to say something the bell rang and the whole class screamed

“Thank you, Satan!” joyfully and ran out of the classroom.

I and Frank weren’t far behind. He took my hand and dragged me through the masses of people and intertwined our fingers together. He didn’t let go even when the hallway was somewhat empty. I felt my face getting hot, electricity surging through me from the contact. I was so caught up in having my hand in Frank’s feeling the warmth of his skin, I didn’t notice the same jocks from the chemistry class catch up to us and neither did Frank. I heard them sneer

“Disgusting fags” I looked over and caught sight of two large hands going towards me and then a thud as it collided with my chest sending me straight to an open locker. I didn’t know why there was an open locker in this hallway and why was it the only one that seemed big enough to fit me. My thoughts were soon disrupted by the pain searing through the back of my head and my shoulder. I managed to open my eyes a bit, my head still spinning and saw the locker door close leaving me in almost complete darkness the only beam of light came from the little air gaps at the top of the locker door. I glued my eyes to them, desperate to see if they hurt my Frankie, I couldn’t forgive myself if they had done anything to him. When I got most of my vision back I saw Frank standing there frozen in place his mouth slightly open, he didn’t look hurt just shocked. He looked over to the locker I was in, his beautiful hazel eyes big with fear. It took him a couple of moments to react until he marched over and started fumbling with the lock with his trembling hands.

“G-Gerard? Are you okay?” Frank said his voice shaking and I could swear I saw a tear run down his precious angelic face. I wanted to swipe it off with my finger and hold him in my arms so bad I glued myself to the door trying to be as close to him as possible

“Yes I’m fine, don’t worry. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” I ask my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

“No. they left right after they closed the door. I’m so sorry Gee! I should have done something to stop this I –“ Frank seemed lost for words and started to panic even more.

“No no it’s alright, they would have beaten you up as well, it’s good that you didn’t do anything. I’d rather take the beating any day than watch you suffer.” I added in a quieter voice. I heard Frank sniffle and then the familiar click as the door was unlocked. I stepped out and took Frank’s face in my hands studying it carefully, his eyes were a bit red and he was looking at me like I was some kind of miracle.

I looked over to the side and saw my helmet now completely broken. It must have hit the locker when it fell from my hand. I took the pieces in my hands feeling the familiar lump in my throat growing painfully. I feel a warm hand on my shoulders rubbing comfortingly

“I’m so sorry Gerard” he says apologetically but there was nothing he could have done to prevent this from happening. I stood up slowly, white hot rage fueling my body as I held the remains of my most valuable object.

“I can’t believe they did this” I said almost to myself in a quiet voice while Frank continued rubbing my back in soothing circles. The old rusty helmet was the only thing that kept me going through the day, it held so many memories, it’s been through so much with me it was hard to just let go of it. It was my friend, my amigo…

“They will pay for this” I said a bit clearer, standing up straight.

“Gerard?”

“Vengeance will be mine!” I shouted at the top of my lungs feeling the urge to break my 7th alarm clock. I stood there for a few moments trying not to let tears of anger spill down my cheeks. Frank luckily took my hand again and I relaxed instantly, his touch seems to have magical powers.

“Let’s just go to lunch for now alright? Take your mind off of it” Frank suggested dragging me down the hallway. Naturally I complied, I couldn’t say no to him. I came to the conclusion that I’m completely head over heels in love with this guy, he could be dragging me to a crocs store and I would still follow him, that’s how much he meant to me.

All of the hallways were empty because everyone was outside. It was burning hot outside, so hot there was even a hole filled with fire. Frank looked over to me and saw that I was shocked about it so he petted my hair like I’m his pet

“Don’t worry, it’s just the gates to hell” he said in a soothing tone. I heaved a sigh of relief as he took my hand again and led me through the masses of people again to a small clearing where I could see two more people

“Gerard, meet my other friends, Bob and Ray. Bob and Ray, meet Gerard.” Frank said introducing us.

“Ah yes, you must be the new bloke in town, I heard about why you moved here, such tragedy, I’m terribly sorry” the blond guy with glowing blue eyes, Bob, addressed me in a british accent as he shook my hand and continued sipping tea from his little porcelain cup.

“Uh thank you I guess” I said awkwardly because I’m terrible at socializing with people, unless those people happen to be Frank Iero. I didn’t know his last name was Iero, I guessed it. My artistic soul whispered that it would fit him.

I turned to the other dude, Ray, with an impressive fro, I think I even saw a bird nest in there. I extended my hand expecting him to shake it but he got up grabbed it and pushed me towards him for a one hand hug

“Welcome to the club G-man. I heard you was teased by them big ‘ol jocks but don’t you worry my man. ‘cause while me and Bobby are here around, ain’t no one gonna mess with you. Those stupid ass jocks know that you don’t mess with black people.” Ray said like he was ghetto. I looked them over and noticed that they were actually white

“But you’re not black.” I said commenting out loud

“Bobby here? Sure, he’s as white as a motherfuckin’ sheep. But me? bitch I got nigga lips and a nigga nose now who’s to say I’m not a nigga? Hmm?” Ray said obviously getting pissed so I decided to drop it

“Uh, yeah I guess. Uhm, word.” I said and he seemed pleased

                                               


End file.
